A client device may seek to communicate an identity to a server. For example, prior to permitting a client device to gain access to one or more services in a network, a server of the network may require authentication of the client device as proof that the client device is a legitimate client of the network server. In order to authenticate itself to the server, the client device may be required to communicate an identity to the server.